


Maeron, lindimaitar...

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Steven Wilson RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La situación era absurda. Se levantó y dando media vuelta, encaró a su visitante; en contraste con la bata raída de lana, la camiseta de Beavis & Butthead, los jeans negros y los pies descalzos, la regalía de su visitante le era bien conocida y lucía totalmente surreal en la modesta cocinita adyacente al estudio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maeron, lindimaitar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> (No sé si sea coherente publicarlo) (paréntesis en la reedición; mi beta dice que sí puedo publicarlo, pese a su extrañeza y a que debería ser retitulado como ‘Las Aventuras de Thranduil y Steven, Primera parte’. Mi Primer Oficial afirma lo mismo.)  
> Canon; Tercera y Cuarta Edad, Tolkien.  
> Música de Steven; Postcard, Perfect life, Raven that refuse to sing & Hand cannot erase.  
> Personajes (no pairing): Thranduil Oropherion & Finrod Carnesir, nieto de Fingolfin, sobrino de Galadriel, príncipe del borde de Eä, la Tierra de los Hombres, mejor conocido entre ellos como Steven Wilson...  
> slightly out of character.  
> Fic dedicado a MissBAMF, porque ambas somos fans de Steven.  
> Fic dedicado a JanCruMont, de AY, por hacerme enfurecer.

**Maeron...lindimaitär**

Pese a la ligereza de los pasos, Steven no pudo evitar reconocerlos. No se asombró. Tampoco hizo caso...aunque había que admitir que se trataba de algo difícil de creer. No había aún nadie más en el estudio y él no esperaba que llegaran hasta el mediodía; la última prueba estaba lista desde después de la medianoche y lo único que le interesaba en este momento del neblinoso amanecer, era una lata de alguna de las cosas energizantes de Mikael y una taza de té. Y tal vez, un trozo de queso. Si, queso estaría bien; era un mal hábito, pero los pequeñajos[1] no siempre estaban tan mal avisados sobre la comida. 

Rebanó con deliberada lentitud las peras y los duraznos. Luego, el queso, un Emmental enorme, duro y seco. Al final, puso todo en dos platos y lo llevó a la mesa. Sonrió y se dirigió a su invisible visitante, al sentarse.

—¿Estás esperando el vino,  _mi señor..._?

El roce de las botas de cuero sobre el piso y el humpf de disgusto casi lo hicieron soltar la risa. Steven no se dignó mirarlo; tomó una de las bandas elásticas de la mesita y se anudó el cabello en un chongo sobre la nuca. Era lo único —y quizá los ojos— que ponían en evidencia su condición verdadera. Pero los humanos que lo rodeaban estaban ya acostumbrados a eso y los anteojos lo ayudaban mucho a su propio encubrimiento. El tono en la voz del recién llegado fue de la más absoluta desaprobación.

—Me es absolutamente incomprensible que un descendiente del noble Fingolfin se vista con la dignidad de un enano, viva en una cueva de orco y se alimente como un hobbit...

Steven se atragantó con el queso y casi lloró de la risa, secando el té salpicado sobre la mesa.

—Veo que me equivoqué. Son tus modales como los de un enano.

 Steven reviró, rápidamente.

—Su majestad, le recuerdo que aquí, en mi cueva de orco, usted no reina sobre nada ni nadie...

Los finos guantes de piel cayeron sobre la mesa.

—Finrod Carnesir, me avergüenzo de llamarme elfo y considerarte de los nuestros.

 

_Finrod Carnesir..._

 

Steven no pudo evitar la remembranza...y eso tambien lo hizo reír.

 

_(—Obi wan? Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre._

_—Pensé que era pariente suyo cuando me lo dijeron. Sólo conozco a Ben Kenobi... y por eso vine a buscarle ¿Cree usted que haya muerto?_

_—Obi Wan Kenobi? Claro que no ha muerto!_

_—Y  ¿como lo sabe?_

_—Porque soy yo mismo!)_

 

La situación era absurda. Se levantó y dando media vuelta, encaró a su visitante; en contraste con la bata raída de lana, la camiseta de Beavis & Butthead, los jeans negros y los pies descalzos, la regalía de su visitante le era bien conocida y lucía totalmente surreal en la modesta cocinita adyacente al estudio. Hizo una amplia reverencia; su cabello se soltó, cayendo a los costados de su rostro, con el peso liviano y perfecto de los de su raza.

—Oh, noble sindarin, hijo de Oropher, pariente de los bravos Celeborn y Thingoln, rey de los elfos, Thranduil, amo de los Silvanos, a qué debemos el...huh, insuperable honor de tu visita?

Thranduil pareció matarlo con la mirada.

—No es necesario que hagas burla de todos los nuestros, biznieto de Fingolfin, hijo de Felagud.

—Te falta añadir que soy un Silmaril, su majestad. No tengo nada que ver con los tuyos...pero ya que hablamos de eldanes ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

El rey elfo pareció quedarse sin habla, mirando a Steven y a todos lados, desorientado. Tomó un folder de la cercana mesa.

—¿Qué  es esto? ¿'El cuervo que se rehusaba a cantar'? Una taberna hobbit?

Steven, molesto por la intromisión y la ausencia de respuestas, le arrebató el folder al rey.

—No es asunto tuyo, sindarin. Y no me has respondido.

_...Llegada la Cuarta Edad, la Era del Hombre, no se supo si Thranduil se retiró a las Islas del Este con los demás elfos, dado que desapareció, simplemente..._

Steven se cruzó de brazos y le indicó la silla al rey elfo; Thranduil no objetó. En verdad estaba hambriento. Cientos —quizá un milenio— de años, de vagar entre bosques, niebla y mares, le habían dejado agotado y hambriento. Y no podía negar que sus sentidos de elfo lo habían llevado hasta éste lugar, donde, impensablemente, se encontraba otro de los suyos, tan disfrazado de humano que era difícil distinguirlo de uno de ellos.

—¿Té? Veo que tus comodidades son muy modestas, Carnesir.

Steve hizo ojos de espiral y abrió el pequeño refrigerador, sacando un par de Buds.

—No es la cerveza del Dragón Verde, por cierto...—rezongó, abriendo una de ellas. 

El rey dió un sorbo a la botella y arrugó la nariz.

—Tienes razón. No lo es.

El elfo humano contó del uno al diez; su tiempo entre los hombres lo había desacostumbrado a la lentitud ceremonial de los suyos. Thranduil comió pacientemente un trozo de queso, pan y fruta y tras terminar la cerveza, encaró a su involuntario hospedero.

—El barco de  Haldir me recogió en la orilla opuesta del Mar del Este, después de la batalla. Baldr mismo me acompañó al muelle. Bebí esa noche con Galadriel y después...

Guardó silencio.

Steven se rascó una sien. Lo que fuera que hubiere ocurrido, el  elfo no tenía ni idea ni memoria de ello. Decidió darle un breve informe.

—Bueno, su majestad, permítame decirle que se encuentra en el siglo 21 de la Cuarta Edad. No quedan elfos, ni enanos ni orcos ni...

—¡Bueeenos díias!

Claro que Marco tenía que elegir ese momento para entrar, con sus dos metros de estatura, su rostro sin afeitar y el cabello sin peinar, hecho las felices fachas de siempre y con unos anteojos de mariposa que seguramente habían quedado del carnaval de Nueva Orleáns. Steven no supo si reírse o enojarse. Y Thranduil en cambio, pegó un buen salto; las fachas de los dos rockeros no estaban para menos. Y Marco Minneman lucía como lo que era; un niño demasiadamente grande e inocente.

—Hey ¿Ya estás tan temprano? ¡Qué madrugador!...Oye, que buen cosplay, Steve, no me habías dicho que fueras fan del Señor de los Anillos ¿Quien es tu amigo? Yo soy Marco.

Steven NO se llevó una mano a la frente. Sonrió, atragantado.

—Heeey... no te esperaba tan temprano. Nope, nunca he sido fan de Tolkien; este...señor es admirador nuestro. Marco, te presento a...Brisk. Brisk Spring [2], nuestro, uh...experto en timbales, el señor Marco Minneman.

Marco se quitó los lentes de mariposa y miró a Steven con cara de asombro.

—Timbales? Jajaja...soy un humilde baterista, señor Spring. Oiga, su disfraz es genial; de veras parece un elfo. 

Y a continuación estrechó la mano de Thranduil con  todas sus fuerzas.

—Señor Minneman, es nuestro placer —y Steven le dió un pisotón bajo la mesa— es un gusto conocerle.

Marco sacó una caja de jugo y otra de leche y se dirigió a la cabina de audio.

—Voy a revisar las pruebas, Stev...atiende a tus visitas, eh? No se preocupen por mí.

Apenas Marco cerró la puerta de la cabina, Steven se frotó las manos y señaló ésta.

—No sé a qué viniste, sindar. Pero sólo hay lugar para un elfo en éste mundo...

Thranduil no le hizo caso. En cambio, fue a la pared del fondo y revisó los premios enmarcados.

—¿Por qué razón tienes estas enseñas, Finrod?

Steven resopló.

—Mi nombre es Steven. STEVEN. Hace siglos que no soy Finrod Carnesir. Y esas...no son enseñas. Son premios. Por mi música.

Thranduil asintió, apreciativamente.

—De modo que en esto derivó un príncipe guerrero? ¿En un humilde músico?.

El rubio cantante negó con la cabeza, riéndose, molesto.

—No soy un humilde músico, Thranduil. Si lo fuera, no tendría esa pared llena de...

—¿Reconocimientos? Somos ambiciosos, por lo que veo...

Wilson soltó la risa.

—¿Te burlas de mi? ¿Tu? En el nombre de Elrü! ¡Tienes media cara quemada por tu ambición y avaricia! ¡No te distingues de un despreciable enano!...

Steven no vió de dónde había sacado el elfo su espada. Pero sí que la sintió sobre su garganta. La voz de Thranduil fué siniestra, sibilante.

—Tal vez, Fenrod Carnesir, te hayas olvidado de quien eres. Pero no te olvides que me debes el respeto que se debe a tus mayores en edad y en sabiduría….

Steven torció la boca.

—No eres mi rey.

Thranduil guardó su afilada hoja.

—Pero lo fui de los padres de tus padres, niño tonto.

Steven reventó.

—Mis padres? ¿Sabes tú quienes fueron mis padres? ¡Dos elfos que me tiraron al Támesis! ¡De no ser por los humanos que me recogieron y cuidaron, no estaría vivo! De no ser por ellos, jamás habría logrado ser lo que soy!

Conforme alzaba la voz, el cabello de Steven adquiría un tono brillante y parecía rodearlo un aura de luz...la que caracterizaba a todos los de su raza. Thranduil sonrió. Apenas.

—Veo que no te has olvidado, en realidad, de quien eres, Finrod. Sólo un noble silmaril recordaría tan bien el sagrado nombre de Elrü.

El elfo humano asintió, recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Sí  y, ¿De qué me sirve? Cuando lo supe, todos creyeron que estaba loco. Sólo la ternura de mi madre y la fe de mi padre —dos humanos, te lo recuerdo— me salvaron de la crueldad del resto. Ni siquiera puedo vivir como un humano común y corriente...

Se cruzó de brazos y dio la espalda al rey elfo.

Thranduil pareció adivinar su resentimiento.

—Acaso...¿No tienes una familia?

La risa de Steven fue amarga. Triste.

—Claro que no. Cualquier mujer...cualquier persona se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano, de lo que soy —le señaló las fotos de la pared...y las fechas en ellas. Thranduil no tenía por qué conocer la forma en que Los Hombres calendarizaban ahora su tiempo, pero adivinó la progresión en las cifras y miró, impertérrito, lo esperado. Pese al paso de los años, el rostro de Finrod permanecía igual, sereno, hermoso, como debe ser el de un eldar.

Sin envejecer.

—Algunos humanos creen incluso que soy un vampiro.

Thranduil pestañeó.

—¿Qué es un vampiro?

Steven se volvió a reír.

—Una clase de orco, que se mantiene joven y no muere. Viven de la sangre de los humanos, aunque creo que es una leyenda. Nunca me he topado con uno, pero los humanos creen en ellos. Y te lo reitero; nosotros somos una fantasía. Existió, en éste mundo, un hombre que se llamaba Tolkien... aunque es posible que conozcas a su predecesor. Un tal Beren [3]. Fue él quien escribió las Crónicas de las Edades y toda nuestra historia. Lo hizo como si fuese un libro de ficción, de modo que si sales por ahí y esperas ser tratado como el glorioso Thranduil, los humanos se reirán de ti y te meterán a un hospital para dementes.

Oropherion pareció meditar unos momentos.

—Y has buscado a algún otro...?

Steven asintió.

—He viajado por todo este mundo. No hay más, aunque me faltan unos pocos lugares de visitar.

El siguiente instante de silencio fue constreñido, incómodo.

El foco rojo del estudio comenzó a titilar. Steven se armó de paciencia; Marco quería que escuchara las pruebas. Se acercó a la consola y la activó, iluminando el teclado con más de 100 canales.

_Just because I'm weak_

_You can steal my dreams..._

La voz de Steven, quebrada por el ruego, pidiéndole al cuervo que cantara. Thranduil reconoció que había talento en la música y la letra, extraña, no dejaba de ser una manifestación de los eldar, llena de profundidad y gracia. Así como la profunda tristeza de la soledad de Finrod...

Se quitó la larga capa y el chaleco, quedando sólo en la camisola, arrojando éstos a la silla frente a él.

—Me temo, Finrod, que no puedo regresar. Debo declarar que desperté bajo el puente que se halla cercano a ésta casa y fueron mis ojos los que lograron verte...

Steven frunció el ceño.

—No estarás pensando en quedarte, verdad?

—Pero por supuesto que voy a quedarme! Incluso podría aconsejarte en cuanto a tu música. O por lo menos, en cuanto a tu ropa ¿Es necesario que luzcas de ese modo?

—Así no llamo la atención. Y no necesito ningún consejo, Thranduil, yo...

Marco asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Oye, Stev, no es que me meta ni nada por el estilo, pero dejaste el mic abierto y los estuve escuchando. Yo pienso que tu amigo es genial. Y ¿Te imaginas lo que harán los fans de Tolkien? ¡Nos van a arrasar!

Thranduil aprovechó para tomar una de las bandas de goma de encima de la mesa...y anudarse el cabello de la misma forma en cómo lo hiciera Steven, cuando él llegara. Marco aplaudió.

—Ves lo que te digo? Vamos, Brisk...esta bien que te diga Brisk? o te llamo por tu nombre verdadero?

Thranduil miró al último descendiente elfo frente a él. Steven lucía con la misma belleza de su amado hijo, Legolas, perdido en la lejanía de Aman, al otro lado del mar, junto a Gimli.

Nope, no eran en absoluto una familia, ni siquiera cercanos. Pero eran de la misma raza y, con una especie tan loca como la humana ¿Quien sabe hasta donde podrían llegar?

—Brisk está bien...Marco. ¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos?

Y, pese a los ojos de espiral de Steven y su inseguridad y temores, aunados a la seguridad de la presencia del antiguo rey, todo pareció encajar.

Tal vez al fin, el cuervo lograra cantar y las canciones no fueran tan tristes. O tal vez todo se convirtiera en una pesadilla. Recordando su despertar, bajo el mismo puente, se preguntó si Elrü tendría algún designio en especial para ellos. La risa tonta de Marco y la grave de Thranduil le dieron la respuesta.

0000000000

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] los hobbit  
> [2] Brisk Spring, 'la hermosa cascada', significado de Thranduil, en sindarin  
> [3] Beren fué el humano que robó a los elfos silmariles TODAS las historias de Tolkien. Se supone que Tolkien es descendiente de Beren y él usó ese nombre en su tumba.
> 
> Finrod Carnesir es la traducción literal del nombre de Steven Wilson, en el traductor online de élfico sindarin. De ahí mismo, me mandó a la familia del noble Fingolfin; el primer Finrod fué su nieto. Significa; el de cabello rubio. Fué el primer elfo con el cabello claro, antes de todos los sindarin. Por supuesto, los silmariles son previos a los sindarin y a los silvanos...y como toda una tonta, escribí a toda velocidad, sin tomar en cuenta la cronología, fijándome sólo en las fechas de publicación. Hasta después me di cuenta. Gracias por soportarme…  
> El título significa 'Músicos', en sindarin y en quenya.  
> Acá, las fotos de Marco y Steven, mas la que me inspiró el fic  
> Me disculpo extensivamente por este desatino.


End file.
